


BETWEEN US

by egbert



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Vriska and Dave [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egbert/pseuds/egbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as she came into her room to try and get some sleep, Dave was there, pinning her back against her door and kissing her until she was breathless. It's always funny to her when he does that; when this all first started, Dave was the worst kisser. Sloppy and uncoordinated. But now, well- He's gotten better with the experience so it isn't so hard for him to steal her breath away and leave her light headed. The kiss is enough to keep her distracted from his hand sliding up under her skirt-</p>
            </blockquote>





	BETWEEN US

Vriska's not entirely sure what he's trying to accomplish right now.  
  
As soon as she came into her room to try and get some sleep, Dave was there, pinning her back against her door and kissing her until she was breathless. It's always funny to her when he does that; when this all first started, Dave was the worst kisser. Sloppy and uncoordinated. But now, well- He's gotten better with the experience so it isn't so hard for him to steal her breath away and leave her light headed. The kiss is enough to keep her distracted from his hand sliding up under her skirt-  
  
Which is roughly where they still are right now. Dave against her with two fingers working inside of her and she's mostly just squirming so they can get the angle right. Maybe it's just an off day for him (or perhaps for her), but it isn't quite satisfying the way it normally is. His fingers curl inside of her, drag back out, and she rests her head against his shoulder. It takes longer than normal, and she's pretty sure his hand and arm are cramping up, because his movements are a little more erratic and not paced quite the same.  
  
"Jesus, Vriska. Problem?"  
  
Vriska just sighs against his shoulder and rolls her hips a bit, forces herself down against his hand and mumbles his name under her breath. Her fingers curl into his shirt and she just sort of whimpers against him when she comes. There's barely a throb or pulse in her body when it happens, so damn unsatisfying that she feels more frustrated now than what she did when he was in the middle of getting her off. She sighs quietly, sort of just nudges his hand away and stands up straight before leaning back against the door.  
  
"That's it?" His voice is disbelieving, like he's expecting some damn fireworks or shit.  
  
She shrugs. "You didn't give me much to work with, what can I say, Dave." Her lips curve into a smirk, harsh. "I didn't know that you'd gotten so rusty with your hands."  
  
Dave opens his mouth, closes it again, and if he wasn't wearing those stupid sunglasses, she's pretty sure he'd be wide-eyed. There were very few things in life that could get Dave a little bristled, few things that could throw him off or get under his skin. Vriska knows them all, and this is one of them; her doubting his capabilities.  
  
His response comes quickly once the shock of her words wear off. Dave grabs her wrist, shoves her up on top of the desk in her room and reaches under her skirt to yank her panties down, leaving it to her to kick them off. Once he manages to tug her forward to the edge of the desk, he kneels down, brushes his cheek against her inner thigh while he pulls his aviators off and drops them on the desk beside her. Vriska squirms, giggles breathlessly at the feeling of his stubble against her skin; the laughter dies on her lips soon after when he licks up along her slit, and Vriska has to swallow back a moan to keep quiet.  
  
Dave guides her thighs further apart, brings a hand up to slide two fingers back inside of her just like before. But this time- This time they _hook_ in _just_ the right way and it has her trembling just a little, because he's flicking his tongue against her clit and even if her orgasm was a total let-down, it still feels too soon for this. But it's Dave and he's being so fucking insistent, so she just stops trying to fight against it. Her hips start to shift, rocking against his mouth and fingers the slightest bit, one of her hands reaching down to tangle her fingers in his hair while the other grips the edge of the desk. She vaguely registers the fact that she's most likely knocking things off the desk almost constantly, but she can't bring herself to care or even attempt to focus on it.  
  
It doesn't take long at all for her to start whining, to tighten her fingers in his hair, and fuck, _yes_ , it's so much better than before. Vriska's hips rock against his hand and she bites down on her bottom lip to muffle a moan when he sucks hard on her clit, but that's what really does it. That's what sends her crashing over the edge. She has to move her hand from his hair to clutch at the desk as well, not wanting to end up pulling too hard. She shudders, swallowing back a moan as her orgasm moves through her, and it's so much better than the first. So much more satisfying.  
  
Dave keeps his fingers buried inside of her even after she comes down from her high, and she relaxes a little, slumping back against the wall behind the desk. He follows, leans forward and kisses her hard, and she can taste herself on his tongue and doesn't mind in the least. Except that she's barely started to recover when his fingers start to move again and Vriska whines low in her throat in protest.  
  
"Strider--"  
  
He nuzzles the side of her head and shushes her all nice and quiet, moves his fingers slow, and she's too sensitive from just finishing moments before. There's a fleeting moment where she considers pushing his hand away, but- It's sort of a game, right? Endurance. She doesn't want to lose.  
  
While his fingers move, slide in deep and drag back out again, Dave presses his mouth against her ear and she knows that she's fucked. Because his voice is low and rough and he sounds far hotter than he has any right to. "You have no idea what you're in for now, Serket." She can feel his lips curving against her ear, a smirk that she's all too familiar with, and she's torn between the thrill of excitement from what's bound to happen, and the sheer uncertainty from what she knows he's capable of.  
  
But there's very little left to the imagination once he continues talking.  
  
"You think that this is too much now? You have no fucking idea what I'm going to do to you. Going to make up for that first one by making you come over and over and over again. I'm going to exhaust you, make you shake and scream and have you coming so hard that you'll want to cry from how amazing it feels. So yeah, beg me to stop. Tell me it's too much, that you can't go any more, because then I'll just pull one more out of you to prove you wrong." He's laughing against her ear then, low, strained. "I'm going to exhaust you and until you can't remember how to say anything but my name, until you ruin the sheets, until you're on the verge of passing out."  
  
And between the way his fingers twist inside of her with his thumb coming up to brush over her clit and the way his words sink in and register, it isn't all that surprising that another orgasm is hitting her so soon. And it's too sensitive and too much and it almost fucking _hurts_ , but it feels so amazing. She comes with his name on her lips and she grips his shoulders hard enough to bruise.  
  
Thankfully, he slides his fingers out after that, allows her to drop her legs down, to relax just a little. Vriska can feel how overheated she is, how hot the room feels around her, and her head is swimming just a bit from having _three fucking orgasms_ in such a short span of time. She hates him a little bit, and when he guides her down from the desk, she can feel her legs shaking beneath her.  
  
He's done this to her once before, and she can barely remember the entire night. Clouded by exhaustion and too many sensations and she can recall that, while she felt amazing that night, she didn't want to move out of bed the next morning. She can already feel her body protesting; whether from true exhaustion beginning to set in or from memory alone. But Dave's pushing her down into the bed and kneeling over her and when he starts kissing her, she finally begins to relax. Moving her hands, she grips his shoulders, curls her fingers into his shirt and holds him down close to her as he licks into her mouth and kisses her until she's breathless.  
  
On the upside, she isn't shaking any more.  
  
It's short lived, though, because his hands are gripping her thighs too hard, nails digging in, and Vriska's whining in protest against his mouth because it's _too damn soon_. Dave clearly pays no mind, ignores her outright, because one hand is sliding up higher, dragging his nails across her skin and over her inner thigh, and when he presses his hand flat against her, she can't quite help it when her hips jerk and she grinds down against his palm. The sensitivity is mind numbing and her fingers tighten in his shirt; Vriska tries so hard not to, but she eventually whimpers his name so damn pathetically. It's then that she knows she'll get her revenge on him, eventually. On a night he isn't expecting it.  
  
But not now. No, definitely not now. Because his fingers are working their way inside of her again, three this time, and she whines in the back of her throat from the feeling. Dave's fingers are long and press in deep, curve inside of her. He doesn't give her any time at all to adjust to being filled again so soon, beginning to fuck her with them once again without pause or hesitation. Vriska brushes one of her thighs up along his and whines into his mouth when he kisses her; her entire body shakes when he pulls another orgasm out of her, and he doesn't stop this time, doesn't let her rest, and the sensitivity is so painful that she's caught between loving him and hating him for making her feel like this. So she whines his name, can feel tears burning at her eyes, because she's about to come again, and her entire body is starting to ache and fuck his stupidly skilful hands.  
  
Dave has her coming two more times before the exhaustion hits her. The last orgasm he pulls out makes her scream his name and she can feel the tears burn hot down her cheeks, but she doesn't care. Can't bring herself to. Then again- She hasn't exactly been able to form a coherent thought in quite a while, because all her mind is able to do is focus on Dave and how much her body _aches_ from him.  
  
When he pulls his hand from her, he leans up and kisses her gently. She's barely able to kiss him back, on the verge of falling asleep, and only has enough sense to lift her arms so Dave can pull her shirt off, shifting her hips so he can tug off her skirt as well, before the blankets are on her and she's falling asleep.  
  
At least- For the time being.  
  
Dave doesn't allow her to sleep long, just enough to recover, so that she's going to be able to enjoy what happens next.  
  
He presses a kiss to her collar bone, bites down and sucks on the skin, and Vriska begins to wake up almost immediately. There's not even a hint of Dave taking his time, going straight for the part of her that is more sensitive than any other. Once she's a little more awake, more aware of the ache in her body, she reaches up to tangle her fingers into his hair.  
  
"Are you really so insatiable, Strider?" She sounds exhausted, although it's arguable that it could be because she just woke up.  
  
Dave laughs against her skin, grins, bites down hard enough that it'll leave a mark behind and she yanks a little too hard on his hair in retaliation. When she realizes he isn't going to answer her, she uses the advantage of a hand in his hair to drag him up and kiss him all nice and proper. It starts out lazy, slow, and only turns more insistent when Dave crawls under the blankets with her and settles between her legs once again.  
  
Vriska sighs against his mouth, mumbles into the kiss. "I hope you know I'm getting revenge for this."  
  
"Bring it on, spider bitch." Dave just laughs, kisses her properly, and presses his tip against her. His hands rest on her hips, gripping them tight, fingers pressing in against the faint bruises from before as he drags her down against him and slams inside of her.  
  
She forgets, for a moment, how to breathe.  
  
Settling into a rhythm rather easily, Dave fucks her slow, makes sure to take it easy at first. Exhausting her is one thing, hurting her from too much is another entirely; something he doesn't want to do. So he doesn't rush it, takes his time and listens to her breathing hitch every so often as she reaches up to drag her nails across the side of his neck. He only manages to speed up when he hears the first moan escape from her, quiet and breathy, and he pulls her up. Dave sits back at the same time, drags her with him so that she's settled in his lap, and when he slides in _deep_ , Vriska chokes on a moan of his name.  
  
His hands stay on her hips and guide her into a rhythm that satisfies them both, Vriska gripping his shoulders, digging her nails in deep enough to risk drawing blood. She's still sensitive, can still feel the burn in her muscles from the exhaustion, but finally feeling him inside of her is more than worth it. One of Dave's hands stays on her hip while the other slides up along her side, glides over her skin and up her back. The control that Vriska had started to feel is easily stripped from her within seconds, because even if she's the one riding him right now, Dave pulls the control back so very easily, and all it takes is tangling his fingers in her hair and pulling _hard_ , yanking her head back.  
  
Dave licks a strip up her neck, presses his mouth against her ear and groans into it low. "Don't think for a fucking second that you're in charge right now, Serket." He nips her earlobe, smirks. "Now moan for me, baby, like my good little _whore_."  
  
And she fucking _breaks_ when he says that. There's part of her that snaps under the pressure and she moves with the hand guiding her hips and when she moans it's so damn _filthy_. She repeats his name, whines it out on an exhale, moans again. His grip on her hair tightens, pulls, and she bares her neck to him. When he bites down, sucks hard, she doesn't need to be completely capable of thinking straight to know that there will be marks left, ones that she wants and aches for, ones she so often gives but rarely receives. And, briefly, she gets a sort of revenge on her own, drags her nails hard across his back, leaving angry red marks behind. Dave hisses against her neck, scrapes his teeth over her skin, and Vriska doesn't even try to hold back the moan it pulls from her.  
  
Their pace begins to increase when they both realize just how desperate they are for this. How, for Vriska, it aches in all the perfect ways; for Dave, feeling like he's been waiting to have her for far too long. Because she's so fucking hot around him, tight, makes him ache for her, and he just pulls her hair again until she's moaning and dragging her nails over him. All reactionary at this point. Neither of them really think before acting, relying on instinct to lead them.  
  
Vriska rolls her hips, grinds down against him to get him as deep as she can. Every part of her begins to tighten and her muscles burn from the exertion and fatigue of what Dave's been pulling out of her. She can feel her hands shaking, one on his shoulder, gripping too hard, just like his hand on her hip. Dave does his best to rock up against her despite the lack of leverage, meets each of her movements and tries to fuck her a little deeper.  
  
She whines his name out low, gasping for breath. It's a repetition of _fuck_ and _Strider_ and he just sort of tugs her hair again and murmurs against her neck about being a filthy whore, and _that_ sets her off. She's sobbing and clawing at him and her entire body feels like it's being set alight when her orgasm rocks through her, and god, it's fucking painful and she can feel tears stinging at her eyes again, because it's so damn powerful.  
  
Dave isn't far behind, because he can feel her coming and she's so painfully tight around him; his hips snap up against hers a few more times before he's gasping against her neck, slamming in deep and coming hard inside of her. Vriska whines his name when she feels it, digs her nails in against his shoulders until he's hissing against her skin.  
  
While Vriska would be happy with shifting off him and getting some uninterrupted sleep, it's pretty clear that Dave has other plans for her and isn't finished yet. She whines, protesting, but Dave gently pushes her back against the bed and slides out of her. Vriska bends one of her knees as he tugs her legs open and leans down between her thighs to lick along her. She chokes back a moan and grips the sheets and _fuck_ he's pressing his tongue inside of her and all she can do is _whine_ so damn helplessly.  
  
She's too damn tired to have another orgasm, but his mouth feels really fucking incredible and she can feel the heat itching over her skin again. He finishes after a moment, kisses her stomach and trails his mouth up along her until he reaches her mouth and kisses her deep. The taste of them both lingers in his mouth and she reaches up to grip his hair and hold him in the kiss until she's satisfied.  
  
It's only when they're finally falling asleep, their legs tangled together, Vriska curling against him that she's mumbling, voice heavy with exhaustion. "Hope you're ready for revenge."


End file.
